Galatea
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: AU, Prusia/Hungría. No tiene oportunidad con ella. Pero sí con la dama de mármol que muestra sus curvas sin vergüenza. La Galatea que reza poder despertar del blanco mármol con un casto beso en los labios.


**Advertencias:** Si lo digo es spoiler.

**Parejas involucradas: **Prusia/Hungría, Prusia/Estatua (?).

**Palabras:** 1,152 (corto y one-shot :c)

**Resumen:** No tiene oportunidad con ella. Pero sí con la dama de mármol que muestra sus curvas sin vergüenza. La Galatea que reza poder despertar del blanco mármol con un casto beso en los labios

**Sucesos históricos relacionados:** No sé si histórico, pero mítico sí. El mito de Pigmalión y Galatea, uno de los que más me gustan.

**Nota de autor:** ¡Hola! Volví de mi larguísimo hiatus. Sepan que estoy trabajando en las cosas que dejé pendientes para publicar pronto algunos capis. Les dejo de paso algo que escribí como en 20 minutos, de una de mis parejas más amadas... Igual me quedó un poco ooc Gilbo, pero lo hice porque lo necesitaba así xD. Espero que les guste esta cosa corta, condensada y no sé si tan hermosa... ¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Galatea<strong>

Cada mañana observa los ojos inexpresivos. Pasa horas trabajando en bocetos, los descarta, hace nuevos, recoge los descartados, los aprueba, los descarta nuevamente y luego observa los nuevos. También los descarta. Coge el teléfono apenas. Pide consejo. A Francis, a Feli… Y con el cabello despeinado, las hebras albas enredadas en pequeños remolinos, regresa al escritorio. Patea los papeles, toma otra hoja de papel, la desliza entre sus dedos… Y practica un último boceto. Luego mira el reloj, frunce el ceño, ruge de molestia. Suelta el papel, pero coge la libreta para dejarla en la primera planta, en la mesita de madera barnizada junto a la puerta. Luego corre por toda la casa, toma una ducha de 4 minutos, se viste apresurado, habiéndose secado apenas, busca las llaves, el lápiz que había olvidado, una chaqueta y baja las escaleras otra vez. Va a verla. A verla de nuevo…

Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Piensa un momento. ¡Ha olvidado el móvil! Abre la puerta, pateándola al entrar, y corre escaleras arriba por el móvil. Lo coge y baja corriendo las estúpidas escaleras. Cierra la puerta apresurado, casi con violencia. Lud ya está fuera, en la Universidad, y él aún no puede abrir la reja. Finalmente opta por saltarla y corre calle abajo.

¡Tiene que verla!

Coge el primer bus que pasa por la avenida, toma asiento donde puede y tamborilea sus dedos sobre la libreta. Ya va tarde… Y a menos que se ponga a llover en plena primavera en Berlín, será imposible verla. Pero aun así… ¡Debe hacerlo! ¡Debe verla!

Baja del bus en pleno centro, trota entre la gente hasta alcanzar la puerta de Brandeburgo… Y toma asiento a un costado, donde lo hace siempre. Por fin respira. Y su mirada se dirige rápida hacia la Pariser Platz. Y la divisa. Camina a paso firme, elegante, en su vestido verde. El tiempo se detiene para Gilbert. Y sólo puede apreciarla a ella. El movimiento de sus cabellos en el aire, flotando… El vestido dejando una estela verde en el aire. Gilbert se derrite. La ama. Esos cabellos cafés, esos labios apenas pintados de rojo, como deprisa, y sus ojos verdes. Y ella se acerca con la cartera bajo el brazo. Saluda a alguien que a Gilbert no le interesa, un beso lanzado al aire, una sonrisa rápida, y continúa caminando. Alcanza la puerta. Gilbert reza por poder alcanzarla algún día…

Y pasa de largo. Cruza la puerta hacia la siguiente avenida. Gilbert le ha visto realizar ese trayecto cada día desde hace meses. Trabaja en el parlamento frente a la puerta, eso lo sabe bien. A veces pasa al Starbucks por un latte, a veces se va directo a la avenida tras la puerta. Gilbert suspira cada vez; y ahora abre su libreta. Hace una pequeña nota sobre algún detalle que pudo observar. Y dibuja, como nunca puede hacerlo en casa.

Pero esta vez una sombra sobre su libreta lo detiene y le hace alzar la vista.

¿Francis?

- _Bonjour_, Gilbert. – Y le sonríe.

Gilbert le ofrece su mano, que el francés sacude.

- ¿Ocupado? – Pregunta Francis.

El albino asiente levemente, e intenta ocultar su libreta. Pero ya es muy tarde y Francis lo ha visto todo.

- Hey… Esa es Elizaveta… ¿De dónde la conoces, eh? – Francis lo mira sorprendido.

Gilbert responde con ojos de plato.

- ¿Elizaveta? Yo… yo… La he visto por aquí algunas veces… Ya sabes… Son cosas de escultor nada más, no te alarmes… - Y la voz de Francis lo corta, acento alemán contra francés.

- ¿Cosas de escultor? – Una carcajada que hace que Gilbert se estremezca en vergüenza. - ¿No estarás basándote en ella para hacer alguna escultura?

- ¡Para nada!_ Nein_!

Francis se ríe, Gilbert se pone de pie, rojo de los pies a la cabeza, y pasa a su lado. Se despide apenas del francés y se retira.

Elizaveta.

No. Galatea. Es así como la llama en sus sueños.

Y vuelve a casa, salta la reja otra vez. Ludwig le abre la puerta y le reclama por no abrir la reja con la llave, como corresponde. Gilbert se intenta disculpar lo más rápido posible y corre escaleras arriba. Abre una puerta que no ha abierto desde el día anterior. Dentro se respira el polvo, la cortina entreabierta deja pasar algunos rayos de luz.

No tiene oportunidad con ella. Pero sí con la dama de mármol que muestra sus curvas sin vergüenza. La Galatea que reza poder despertar del blanco mármol con un casto beso en los labios. Pero aún no la termina, si bien sólo faltan algunos detalles. Abre la libreta y la deja junto a la escultura. Es hora de trabajar.

Se pone un delantal para cubrir sus ropas, coge el cincel y el pequeño martillo. Le sonríe a la escultura y recorre con una mano su cuerpo.

- Eres hermosa, Galatea.

Un pequeño picoteo resuena en el taller. Gilbert trabaja en definir mejor la textura y el contorno de los senos de la blanca mujer, el recuerdo vivo de una húngara en su rostro, en su mirada perdida en el horizonte, inalcanzable, a la que sólo llega en sueños, y que ahora tiene un nombre. Que en realidad no le importa. De todas formas seguiría llamándola Galatea.

Pasaron horas. Las manos de Gilbert temblaban, se sentían ásperas, duras… Pero todo era por ella. Ya tenía claro el plan de trabajo. Mañana continuaría con los labios y luego haría los últimos detalles.

A las nueve termina con el trabajo diario. Se retira del taller, dejando todo en su lugar, y a su Galatea envuelta en una sábana cálida, blanca al igual que su cuerpo, al igual que los cabellos del alemán.

Al día siguiente decide no ir a verla.

Por entero se dedica a la estatua. Apenas se detiene para comer algo. Luego continúa. Y continúa durante la noche. Son las dos de la tarde cuando al fin termina. Y no ha dormido nada. Lud sigue en la universidad. Francis lo llama.

"Quiero que la conozcas."

"_Nein_."

"Le he hablado de ti… Vamos, ven al restaurant."

"Mi estatua está lista. Les dejaré la puerta abierta. Pero no quiero conocerla. Es inalcanzable."

Gilbert deja el teléfono. Le sonríe a la estatua. Besa sus fríos labios. Los imagina rojos, jugosos, cálidos. La abraza.

Y para cuando Francis y Elizaveta llegan a casa del albino, el escultor reposa a los pies de Galatea, ahora terminada. De los labios de la estatua aún gotea la sangre fresca. Un revólver algo antiguo, descargado, junto al cuerpo inerte, y el agujero rojo que penetra en el cráneo del teutón. En su rostro una sonrisa.

El grito desgarrador de Elizaveta al contemplar la escena. La estatua es idéntica a ella, inalcanzable. Francis coge el teléfono y marca todos los números que recuerda.

Al fin… Al fin…

Al fin los labios de Galatea se tiñen de rojo vivo.


End file.
